Son of the Moon
by riosrichie8984
Summary: What if Jack Frost was reborn not of man on moon, but of Artims power. What if they meet and the hunters don't like him. What will Jack do. Set after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

After taking down the boogieman. Jack was wonder outside of North home wonderwind why he feels so sad. Jack look at the moon and ask "why do I feel as if there something missing. I have everthing I need." Jack didn't know that man on moon was about to say something to till now. "That because you have yet to meet your mother Jack." "Wait,what." "Jack you have a mother. Don't you find it strang i pull you from death as if you were reborn." " I thought you were on something then." "oh very funny." "thank you i try." " anyway your mom is a goddes name Artmis." "Where is she ihave to met her." "She should be at Ny park for the next fews days." Thank you" " it the least i could do after everthin.I'll tell North your gone to meet go and try becareful." I will, see ya." Jack just Flaew away as fast he could to meet his mother and probley have a good talk with her. He never thought of trouble when he get there though.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack flew to NY park, he keep thinking on how to intruded hiself. He keep thinking 'hello I'm Jack Frost, man on moon told me your mother.' " Yeah, I don't think that will work." As he was lost in thoughht he was shhot with an arrow. "Da heck!" Jack yelled as he falling to the ground...hard. As he look up he see a group of girls with bows pointing at him. To him he think their something behind him. That till a goth looking girl ask "Who are and what are you doing son Zues." Jack was happy and confuse. HE then ask " Y-you can see me." She then rolled her eyes while saying " Noo, I'm seeing a Ghost ffrom chirsmist past." That set some chuckles that lasted to they heard " Yep that me as well. How are you able to see me then?" I don't know nor care, I want to know why you are here." "Oh, that simple, Im looking for my mother." "What her name?" " I was told her name is Artmis." All the girls (beside the goth one) pull their ready to shoot, while screaming "LYIRE". Jack flew in the air to dodge thair arrows. He was hit with a thunde bolt and landed hard on the ground...again. But he said "Um, ouch." "How dare you say such thing?" I'm only telling what i was told. You see I die was brought back from the power of child birth and who better for such thing then a.." "goddes." " Yeah, so can you take me to her please." "sure follow me. "Thank you. After a few mintues of slince Jack said " I'm Jack Frost, what yours?" The goth girl reply "Thaila."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack could barely hold his excitement in. But Jack feel more nervous about meeting his mother. He keep thinking 'what if she doesn't believe me, or doesn't want me around.' His thought was stop to Thaila saying "We're here." "Thank you" "You seem nervous." Yeah, I am." "Just relaxes and talk to her." She then walk away. 'Easer said then done' he thought. He went in the tent while saying "Hello, Lady Artmis." "Who are you and what do you want." He wasn't shock to see a 12 Year as a goddess. He took a deep breath and stared to talk. "I'm Jack Frost, do you rember when Man on Moon ask for a favor 300yaers ago." "Yes" "Well you see, he used you essence to revived me from the dead." "I should care why?" "To put it simple I'm your son." "What?!" "I see your shock." "You claim to be my son, of I'm shock. But I want you to provide it." "Ok, but err, how." "Swear upon the river stxy to see you speak truth." "Ok, I Jack Frost swear upon the river of Stxy that I am son of artmis." thunder was heard as pack was made. They waited. Then Artimss passed out in shock and last thing she heard was Jack yelling "MOM!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack put Artemis on her bed. He then went out to talk with Thaila. He fond her at a lake, She saw Jack and thougth ' He seem sad a little bit.' " What happen?" " She pass out in shock in seeing me." " That understandable. She is a maiden goddese." " Hey, I want to know why your frieands try to shoot me?" " You don't know?" " I wouldn't be asking if I knew." " Good point. But do you know that Artemis is a maiden, that she sworn off men and to never to have kids because of that." " Oh, so that why they wanted to gut me like a fish." " Yeah, let go to she if she awake yet." "Okey." " How old are you, you look 16 years old. " " I'm 300 years old." " WHAT?!" " You ask." "I know but you have to be pulling my leg here you immortal? " " Yes." "How?" " I Don't know? All I know it my job to make sure the others winter sprite dosen't cost a new ice age and spread winter to kids and procted them. Oh look the rest of your freands found the right spear to stabe me with." "Wait, what." As she turn her head what he said was true. "Run Jack." "Now need becaues here come mother." Artemis came out and saw what going on. She said "You will not killed my son." "But lady Artemis he not suppose to live." " Hey, I'm over here you know." " Still he my son and you will not him. Do I make my self clear?" " Yes mam." Artemis then walk to Jack and gave him a bear hug which was he not immortal it could have kill him. All the hunters were shock and made a oohh face as they here his back snap. Artemis was about to saysomething when Apollo came by and saw this. "Arty what are you doing?" " Don't call me Arty and hugging my son." " WHAT?!" " I said huging my son." " You had a son and didn't tell me your twin." "Hey can we talk without Jack passing out." " Let see what pops have to said about his grandson." " And they just ingorne me." "Ok, hunters i be back later ok." " Yes me lady." Then Artemis and Apollo flash out with Jack still being hug like a teddy bear.(How he alive escape me.)

so yeah no flams and this story will be on hold for a day or two to work on Flipy reading Gumdall First chapter sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack finnally broke free of his mother death hug. He look up to see twelve gaint people. He ask "Ok, who give me a strink potion or shoot me with a strike ray?" Artemis say " Jack we're in god height." " Oooh, well let a boy know before you go all gonzailla size." Herms was chuckling and say " I like your son Artemis he funny like ones of my sons, Now if he could steal and prank he be in my cool book." "Hermes you will not curropt my son!" Jack got a little worry saying " I kind of do, some even say I'm as good as April fool himself." " He defiling a cool one Arty." Apollo said. "Don't call me that." Zeus said to Artemis " How was he born?" But before Artemis could say anything Aphrodite decied to say "How eles, she broke her vow?" Jack decied to say something to her and he did. " He dumb bitch, Mother didn't broke her vow and I was made from her essence." "What did you call me?" "I god you realy are dumb." "I could play with your love life." "And I could create a new ice age with a flip of my finger." "WHAT?!" "ouch, my ears." Zues say "We should kill him, he could be threat to us."Jack decied to add his two cent " Ok first off , your an idote and even if I was an enemy you be attak by now, And second of all you can't kill me because A) I'm immortal and B) you be staring a war with Man on Moon." " Good point, but how do we know you won't become an enemy." Oh you guys Beside Poisedent,Hades,Hermes because you cause to many griefs to kids, stupid gods you all are." Hermes said "It true are kids are griefing because they grow up with us and it hurting them." "Shut up you know the acdeint laws forbid us to." Jack snap and shoot Zues with his ice powers and said "Don't you dare hide behind a stuped rule for being a dead beat dad. Your just paithce for just eceuse." " you dare insult me." " Yes I dare because these kids die every day with out meeting their parent. Every one of you will spent a day a week, every week with your kids and you will start now." You dare talk to me like that!" But surpling Hera say " He dose have a good point, the kids could use something like this." "Fine we will vote all in favor raise your hand." Everyone raise their hands." Ok go to your kids and spent the day and make a plain for next meeting. Dismiss." Artemis walk to Jack and said " Im proud of you Jack you manage to fix a promblem for the demigods." Of I procted the childering and they will be happy." " Jack, what this about this you stealing and praking?" "Eep."


	6. Chapter 6

I know it been loong, But please review and read.

Jack was please the half-bloods grt to see their parients more. He decide to introed himself when the hunters arrive. He wonder their reaction. So he decied to take a nap for awhile.

2 hours later

Jack awoke to the sound of the horn for dinner. He heard his stomach growl, so he went to get something to eat. He notice everyone was there , even the hunters. Jack was try not to laught at the entarns he about to make.

Artemis pov's (didn't see that comming, did you.)

Artemis was sad that Jack wasn't with her. She was sitting down in the half blood camp food area. She notice it started snowing. She smile as she see a boy with a hoode up walk in with snow follwing him. She was trying not to laught at the faces on everyone. She got up and walk to him and said "Quit an entrained Jack."

"Hey, when you have this kind of power it hard not to, mom."

At that everyone ,beside the gods, gasp. She explian the whole essence thing and they acceted it. She allowed Jack to introion hisself.

"I'm Jack Frost, Son of Artemis, spirte of winter, fun, and pranks, Also gaurden of Fun of children."  
She saw a boy raise his hand which jack said "yes"

It was none other then percy jackson who ask these quetions "what do you mean by spirte, Gaurden, And how old are you?"

Jack pov's

Jack was having a hard time thinking this one out , so he decied to tell them the simple things.

"Well you see I'm 300 yaers old." Everyone gasp. "Yes shocker, anyway it have to do that I'm a sprited who was reborn to do a spefic job. Like mine is to bring winter and fun to children. My Garudenship is to protece the chilrend around the world. Also it my job to make sure the bad winter, which is all, to not cause the world a new ice age and to save life they put in dangers. Gods I need help with them."

Percy said "Well, that was good info and know the campers of Half blood is willing to help with them."

Jack said "Good to know."  
Percy said "is there any weopens you know how to used?"  
Jack just smirk and Said "You name the weopen and fighting stlye I learn it."  
Percy smile and said "care to taech me some"  
Jack smile and said " Later, that done let eat."

Jack and Percy sat with the hunters. Jack, because it his mother table and Percy, because he wanted to get to know Jack and talk to Thalia. Jack was about to tell a joke when Athena said "Why is the Northed light here."

Jack said "That because the Gaurdens are being call to an important meeting. I better go."  
Artemis said "Let me go with you."  
Percy also said "Your one of us, those making me come with you."  
Jack sight and said "Find but we need to take a Globe." He pull the globe out his pocket a throw it away from everyone and a portal appear. Athena was about to said something to Jack said "Yes you can and let go." He toss Athena a Snow globe and jump through with Percy and Artemis.

Hey my stories are getting better no, Anyways reviews and have a cookie if you do. see ya.


End file.
